Reitsuyo
'Reitsuyo '(born Zei 15, 1100) is a war veteran, revolutionary, and politician. A member of Vaoghet's founder, Bethri's, army squadron, Reitsuyo joined him on the pilgrimage to create his dream nation. After Bethri's death, she became a part of the Three Generals of the Vaoghetan Army. Background Chikako Masamune was born to two kitsune parents on Zei 15, 1100, in the Jilargan capital of Stamioft. As a non-human in Jilargo, young Chikako was bullied constantly by other children. They would pull on her tail, pinch her ears, and tell her she was ugly because she was different. She had no choice but to bear the treatment, as any retaliation would be punishable by law--and the law wasn't on her side. Her only friends were other non-humans, specifically three others: Bethri Vaoghet, Worjurn Achar, and Xanster Ridyak. Though they differed in age, they all felt the same about being hated for things they couldn't control. Bethri managed to convince them to join the Jilargan Army, telling them that being public servants would help their image. At 18, renaming herself Reitsuyo, Chikako joined the army, finding herself in a squad with her friends. Dubbing themselves The Misfits of Jilargo, Misfits for short, they were sent on the most dangerous missions, as they were considered disposable. After a mission to explore an "abandoned" tower left the Misfits in critical condition, Bethri approached Reitsuyo with a proposal: Secession and creation of a new country. The Misfits ended up seeing things his way and agreeing, but Reitsuyo resisted the most. Before they officially seceded, Reitsuyo was tasked with asking around Stamioft, knocking on the doors of non-humans and proposing the idea. Through some miracle, citizens trusted her and her comrades, and Bethri's new country was ready to go with citizens and all that within just a few days. On the night of Torahit 14, 1132, under the cover of darkness, Bethri and his fellow citizens made a pilgrimage outside of Jilargo's main towns, finding a nice 160 km² patch of land. Reitsuyo helped to build Vaoghet, leading the charge when it came to stealing from Aynor. Unfortunately, her actions led to Vaoghetan citizens running afoul of the village, and they attacked the fledgling nation that night. The four soldiers were the first to take up arms and defend their new home, and the veteran Misfits found themselves in the midst of deadly combat once more--this time fighting the people they had previously protected. Despite the combined efforts of four veterans, the villagers had come prepared. Their pikes and axes had been designed with serrated blades, meant to catch edges and render their targets incapacitated. Bethri and Worjurn were hit hardest, as the blades cleaved their scales right off. In the confusion, Reitsuyo and Xanster ran to help Worjurn, neither being able to locate Bethri. As the three fought off furious villagers, Bethri Vaoghet was being mercilessly slaughtered. It was only when the villagers moved away from Bethri's body did the Misfits notice their brutalized comrade. Shock turned to vengeful ire as they realized what had happened. Finding strength in their anger, Reitsuyo, Worjurn, and Xanster all managed to fight off the villagers (with help from other Vaoghetans). Personality Reitsuyo can best be described as "slippery". She barely reads, thinks fast, and moves even faster. '''Trait: '''I have a habit of listening in on the conversations of others. '''Ideal: '''Winning isn't everything, but winning in a cool way is! '''Bond: '''I am almost dangerously greedy. '''Flaw: '''I don't save people who can't save themselves. Life is harsh and the stupid and flamboyant tend to die the first. Category:NPC Category:Vaoghetans Category:NPCS